Stereotypical
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Naruto is a year younger than every one at school and is the most popular and doesn't like the way the school works. Sasuke is dark and has liked Naruto for years though no one know how he knows her. Chapter one Truely up.
1. Info about the Story

AU- Naruto is a girl is preppy and popular. She is on the Volleyball, Baseball, Track and Field teams and gets great grades. Her grades are so good in fact that she skipped 8th grade and now goes to a high school but she's not nervous at all. See she already has friends there so there is no reason to worry. Naruto is known as Vixen or Kyuubi by all of her friends because her parents thought they were getting a boy so she really needed a girls name. She has an older sister and a younger brother. She loves her brother but her sister is a bitch.

Sasuke is a dark Emo/punk guy and is on the darker side of things. He has an older brother and two younger twin sisters. His older brother takes care of the entire family as their parents are dead. Sasuke cares for his older brother but pretends he doesn't know his preppy older brother at school.

Freshmen- Sasuke (Emo/Punk), Naruto (Tomboy), Gaara (Freak/Anime Junky), Shikamaru (Prep), Ino (Prep), Shino(Rider/Snow boarder), Kiba(Class-clown), Hinata(poet), me(artist), and others

Softmores- Haku (Discovery), Lee(Jock), Tenten (Motocross), Neji (Drama), Temari (oddball), and others

Juniors- Iruka (Rider/ don't know what type of rider yet give me ideas please.), Itachi (Prep/Jock), Kankuro(Drama), and others

Seniors- Kakashi(Pervert), Gai (Jock), Zabuza (Fighter), other team teachers, and others

Teachers- Orichimaru, Tsunada, Jiryaspelling, and others

Principle- Old maid... I mean Old man

Now many of you be wondering who I am. So I'll tell you. My name is Sakura Haruno or in my native tounge Haruno Sakura. I am hear to purely tell you about the complications our school has. The only problem is that the people here are so stereotypical that every one knows where to sit and who not to talk to. If you even get close to your stereo type's enemy type you could be outcast.

Now while I don't think this stuff is cool I belong to a stereo type to be safe. An while I don't belong to the same type as my best friend it is still an ally type. I am an artist my best friend Sasuke is a Emo/punk.

In side the school there is light and dark types. Artists, Emo, Punk, Goth, Nerds, Freaks, Anime Junkies, and Fighters are dark. Preps, Jocks, Hicks, Oddballs, Poets, Geeks, Discovery, and Class-clowns are light. Yes, people I know I forgot some just be patient. See those are the ones at war if you are dark or light you never go near each other. Now you have the neutrals Tomboys, Girly-men, Riders,(BMX, Sk8 boarders, Motocross, All of them.) Drama, and a few others. The neutrals were allowed where ever.

The teams seam uneven but it's truely a stalemate. That is until the neutrals pick sides or the next year comes see if next years students are a majority of lights like Naruto says the darks are all doomed cause the seniors are mostly darks or neutrals so once they graduate and the new kiddies come we're all going to be prepified. But then again naruto is the most popular girl in school and is a total neutral she doesn't lean ether way unless she's proving a point.

Well I got to let you go now but think about this. _Can_ one girl change everything because the most hardcore of both sides seem to think so.

* * *

DFF: This story is just a thought but I really think it can go some where. 

Randa: Only one pairing is finalized so give me ideas and remember I'm a total yaoi girl.

Wonton: Sasu/Naru is the finalized pairing.

DIF: We also need the team 6's and 8'teacher names and their personalities. We were going to make the female teacher Punk but I need to know a little more.


	2. Chapter one: Woes of the younger

Randa: Hey people this is the true First chap the first part looks the same but it's not.

DFF: We still need peoples opinion of what pairing we should have. Remember the only Pairing we won't mess with is SasuNaru.

* * *

A blue-eyed blond and a green-eyed redhead were staring each other down refusing to do the work. The blond was a very pretty girl who was wearing baggy denim jeans and a tight orange tank top. Her hair was pulled up in to pigtails. The redhead was wearing black pants with chains all over and 7 zippers, two in front of the shins, two behind the calf, two behind the thighs, and one where it's supposed to be, then he had a red shirt the same color as his hair that had Yusuke and Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho on it. 

"You know that this project is worth 30 of you grade right?" The redhead sneered. "You don't want a bad grade do you."

"30 weighted grade there will be other projects, but from what I've heared you grade is already suffering and this would really hurt it. Gaara, you wouldn't want your anime and manga taken away." The blond gave the newly proclaimed Gaara a look of superiority.

"Vixen are you sure you're not a prep, 'cause you sure act like it?" Gaara asked Vixen. She laughed, scooted her chair back, leaned back, and propped her feet up on the desk.

"I'm not a prep! Nor will I ever be." Vixen exclaimed. "I mean my family has this thing that when ever you're a prep you're a bitch."

Gaara snorted, "They're all ass wipes if ya ask me."

"That's because you don't take the time to gt to know them. So don't dis them until you know them." Vixen hissed at the redhead.

"You know I've heard of all of your light friends but what about the dark, or are you all about preps." Gaara gave her the feared 'glare of death' and the scary thing is, is that she glared with the same level of intensity. Then out of no where paper wads hit the back of Gaara's head. He twisted around and in one place was Kiba adding glue to his paper with Hinata sitting next to asking if what Kiba was doing was a little over board and on the other side of the classroom was Shikamaru and Sakura adding ink to their paper wads.

"Leave her alone Gaara/Freak she hasn't done any thing to you!" Kiba and Sakura yelled while Hinata and Shikamaru just nodded.

"Naruto get your feet off the desk." Jiraiya repremended.

"Dude teach I'm trying to prove a point here!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto you're **the** smartest person in this classroom, please set an example for the students. If you keep lounging around they're going to think that they can sleep to the top." Jiraiya pleaded.

"Fine" She grumbled.

"So I get in trouble from allies and enimies and you get the teacher to indirectly insult himself. How nice. You're a stupid vixen Kuubi." The blond rolled her eyes but ignored the redhead.

"In Dream World, ever heard of it? My little brother got me in to it. It's not well known and nether is Demon Diaries but their both really good I'm hooked on them frankly." Vixen asked to settle things down.

"Dude you've heard of In Dream World that's like one of the least well known series out there. Naruto, man, they don't even have a fiction area for it an FF net." And like that the two set to work talking about things both of them were interested in.

-Other side of the class room-

"And here you witness how the young survive agianst the experienced." Sakura chided

"Also if we don't want this project to become troublsome we should keep working." Shikamaru said.

"Right! Let's get on with it now." Sakura said with determination.

* * *

Wonton: This isthe more in depth version. GB 

Randa: Anddon't' forget to give your ideas of what pairing you'd like to see. Remember we hwve nothing agianst Yaoi. Ta

DFF: Also what type of rider should Iruka be? A Blader, boarder, dirt bike, mountian bike, any type what would suit him best. SLFN


	3. Chapter Two: Inside the Emo

Randa: We were a little dicouraged with the flame. but we're up an going.

Wonton: Here's the next chap.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke. Have you heard about the new kid yet?" Gaara asked in a cold tone as he came up next to his black haired friend. Sasuke looked at him.

"No I don't believe I have." Sasuke said. "She a 'Light'?" he then asked.

"Dude! Hell No! He wouldn't be so intent on you meeting her if she was. Vixen is awesome." Tenten exclaimed.

"Sasuke if you don't know Vix you're just troublesome." Shikamaru said in a lazy voice. Sasuke looked around at all his friends. Seriously he'd heard of 'Vixen' before. His brother never shut up. Not to mention her little brother is always hanging around with his sisters.

"I've heard of her. My family seems to like her. Her little brother is always hanging around with the twins." Sasuke said dully.

"Hn. Are you sure she's safe? I mean, personally, I've only heard rumors." Shino said in a bored way.

"God you're all a bunch of downers. Can't you guys ever get excited!" Tenten exclaimed. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow, Shino just kinda stared at her, Shikamaru rolled his eyes in a lazy manner, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like troublesome, last but not least Sasuke, who spoke.

"Seriously Ten, the last time I was happy was when my mother got me a puppy for my birthday." Sasuke said in a dull tone.

"Oh, oh, how long did that last?" Shikamaru asked feigning excitement.

"About two weeks, before the stupid thing went an got himself run over." Sasuke answered. It was then Sasuke saw a blue eyed blond standing and talking with Zabuza, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Iruka. Tenten saw this to and went over to talk as well.

Sasuke hadn't seen the girl since last year when she was a seventh grader. He had to say that she had gotten prettier over the summer. She was laughing at something Ten had said, and her eyes sparkled with merriment. Her long hair tied up in its pigtails and bangs that framed her face. The three whisker marks on her face made her exotic.

Oddly he knew exactly how she got them, She'd gotten them while playing with his puppy and Kiba'sAkamaru. The two puppies combined efforts knocked the small girl down and each of them scratched her on the cheeks but she just kept playing. It may have not seemed serious but she had kept picking at the scabs so they scared pretty bad.

Well any way, Sasuke loved the way she was always smiling but between her and her siblings she was the perkiest. Their father was all around a nice guy but their mother was horrid. Despite her family life though Sasuke really liked her. Sure she could be loud and never really seemed that smart, but she had to be if she was in 9th grade. She was after all supposed to be in 8th grade. She impressed him in everything she did.

Noticing someone was talking to him he snapped back to reality. "Sasuke you really do need to pay attention to what's going on around you. Rather than staring at Ten's bust." Sasuke's eyes flew wide at Gaara's comment.

"I was not staring at Ten." Sasuke replied growling at the red-head.

"Oh so it was Vixen. I forgot you've always had your eye on that one." Gaara taunted.

"No she's just a stupid eight ball." Sasuke spat before heading off to his next class. Gaara shook his head then went to join the rest to enjoy the rest of their free period.

Naruto turned her head to watch Sasuke walk off. Some of the sparkle that had been in her eyes died before rejoining the conversation. Though she was not as animated as before.

* * *

Wonton: Short? Yes we know. but we still need some thing for Iruka to do.

Randa: We all ready know he's a rider but what type is the question.

Wonton: Please give your input. Also vote for pairings.

SasuNaru- This is what will be no matter what.  
Shino/Kiba-1  
Kiba/Hinata  
Hinata/Neji-1  
Neji/Lee  
Neji/Gaara  
Lee/Gaara  
Shika/Gaara  
Gaara alone  
Shika/Ino-1  
Lee/Sakura-1  
Kakashi/Iruka-1  
Zabuza/Haku-1  
and any other pairing you like just vote.


	4. Chapter Three: Sasuke's Solitude

DFF: Can any one say 'FINALLY!' Yeah we know we took a while and we'd like to apologize this was supposed to be up almost a week ago.

DIF: Our computer wouldn't allow us to update. Grrrr

Randa: Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke was walking home at the end of the day. And he was completely and utterly alone. This was the way he like it. Quiet and peaceful. At home he had an annoying older brother, that, no matter how much he denied it, he truly cared for, and two jumpy bubbly twin sisters. So his walk home was his time to think and reflect over the day.

Sasuke had been mad at Gaara earlier because of the stupid things he said. And what peeved him more was that Sasuke thought Naruto had heard the things he had said cause she had been down all day after that. Sasuke didn't like that cause Naruto was his best childhood friend. Every body the same age and younger than her hated her except his little sisters, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. The kids older than her liked her but their parents didn't. It was odd but he guessed it was because she was staring to look like her mother and no one liked that woman.

Now Sasuke suspected that Naruto thought he hated her which was, in all actuality, not true in the least. Gaara could get him to say stupid things and Sasuke needed to get over that because every stupid thing said tended to be about Naruto.

Sasuke sighed as he walked up to his house. Middle school and elementary got out earlier than high school meaning his sisters were home, and it was a given his brother was home as his car was parked in the drive way. Sasuke tried to slip in quietly with out being noticed but Naruto's twin just happened to be here to hang with his sisters and that kid always caught him.

"Hey Sasuke! We were wondering what you wanted for dinner cause we are putting it up for vote." The guy asked.

"I don't care." Sasuke said dully. "And what are doing that allows you to stay for dinner, Ryuuchi?"

"Isn't wanting to get away from my mother good enough reason?" Ryuuchi laughed. "Naru should be here later, just so ya know."

"Fine" Sasuke said going upstairs to his room.

Sasuke worked on his homework for a while. Though when he was just two geometry questions away from being done the door bell rang. None of the dwellers of the lower floor could be heard going to answer said door. He rolled his eyes, and went to get the door. When he opened the door and saw Naruto he was a little shocked until he remembered what Ryuuchi had said earlier.

"Come in, though I would like to talk to you?" Sasuke asked. The girl nodded and followed him upstairs to his room. They sat on his bed facing each other.

"I would like to ask if you heard what I said earlier during free period. You looked a bit down to day." Sasuke's expression was slightly worried.

"Well I didn't really catch what you said but you didn't talk to me today. I thought you'd at least congratulate me on skipping a grade." She said bummed.

"I wanted to but Gaara said something that pissed me off. I needed time to cool down." Naruto's eyes lit up again as she laughed.

"How is he your best friend if he pisses you off so easily? I've heard you complain about him soo many times." Sasuke chuckled and the two of them started talking about all different things. Well more like Naruto babbled on and on about different things while he occasionally added his two cents. Dinner came and went along the two visitors.

Sasuke lay on his bed that night happy that Naruto wasn't down anymore. And the boy fell asleep with a smile on.

* * *

DFF: Well here are the tallies so far and remember you can nominate one of your favorite pairings, too.

SasuNaru- This is what will be no matter what.  
Shino/Kiba-8  
Kiba/Hinata-2  
Hinata/Neji-4  
Neji/Lee  
Neji/Gaara-5  
Lee/Gaara  
Shika/Gaara-1  
Shika/Ino-8  
Lee/Sakura-8  
Kakashi/Iruka-9  
Zabuza/Haku-9  
Neji/Gaara/Lee-2  
Shika/Temari-1  
and any other pairing you like just vote.

Iruka's Type:  
Motocross-2  
Skier-1  
Nominate any thing you think Iruka should be.

Randa: Keep the votes for this coming.

Wonton: Hope you have a great day or sweet dreams. GB


	5. Chapter Four: Ode to Gym

DIF: Sorry for the long wait but here it is.

Wonton: The kick ball part was a true story so we hope you all like!

* * *

P.E. This was one of the most hated classes there was. It wasn't because the teens hated sports or anything like that it was the teacher. Ms. Anko was a go, go, go teacher. She never let you rest and was always moving people about and making sure you kept in shape, and the more athletic you were the more she pushed you. The woman held no favorites, unless you count the teens she made to do Olympic style crap.

On this pleasant blue day, the kids made their way to their blue 2 class, which happens to be? You guessed it, it's Gym. By the entrance of the locker rooms was a bulletin board, but as teenagers tend to do, they ignored it. If they had read it they would have known who all was in the class and who their partners were. The list went as such:

Aburame, Shino-M-(Freshman)- Kiba  
Akamichi, Chouji-M-(Freshman)- Gai  
Brian, Conner-(Junior)-M- Itachi  
Haruno, Sakura-(Freshman)-F-Shika  
Hatake, Kakashi-(Senior)-F- Sasuke  
Hyuuga, Hinata-(Freshman)-F- Neji  
Hyuuga, Neji-(Sophomore)-M- Hinata/  
Inuzuka, Kiba-(Freshman)-M- Shino/  
Momichi, Zabuza-(Senior)-M- Naruto  
Nara, Shikamaru-(Freshman)-M- Sakura/  
Rock, Lee-(Sophomore)-M- Ino  
Sabaku, Gaara-(Freshman)-M- Haku  
Sabaku, Temari-(Sophomore)-F- Tenten  
Sabaku, Kankurou-(Junior)–M Tash  
Sarutobi, Asuma-(Senior)-M- Kurenai  
Uchiha, Itachi-(Junior)-M-Conner/  
Uchiha, Obito-(Senior)-M-Iruka  
Uchiha, Sasuke-(Freshman)-M- Kakashi/  
Umino, Iruka-(Junior)-M- Obito/  
Uzumaki, Naruto-(Freshman)-F- Zabuza/  
Uzumaki, Natashia-(Senior)-F- Kankurou/  
Yakushi, Kabuto-(Junior)-M- Kisame  
Yamanaka, Ino-(Freshman)-F- Lee/  
Yuki, Haku-(Sophomore)-M- Gaara/  
Yuuhi, Kurenai-(Senior)-F- Asuma/  
Zanza, Kisame-(Junior)-M- Kabuto/  
Tenten-(Sophomore)-F- Temari/  
Gai-(Senior)-M- Chouji/

Males: 19  
Females: 9

Freshman: 10  
Sophomores: 5  
Juniors: 6  
Seniors: 7

Team 1  
1. Aburame & Inuzuka  
2. Akamichi & Gai  
3. O' Brian & middle Uchiha  
4. Haruno & Nara  
5. Hatake & Uchiha  
6. Hyuuga & Hyuuga  
7. Momichi & younger Uzumaki

Team 2  
8. Rock & Yamanaka  
9. youngest Sabaku & Yuki  
10. middle Sabaku & Tenten  
11. oldest Sabaku & eldest Uzumaki  
12. Sarutobi & Yuuhi  
13. oldest Uchiha & Umino  
14. Yakushi & Zanza  
Nice huh? This was one of the many mixed classes, and no one cared as long as they were even.

Every one came out of the locker rooms dressed for Gym and gathered round the teacher. She had a hard black stare, kinda like most of the Uchihas, and black hair that was clipped back. She was scary and ever one had the sense to flinch when she started to talk.

"Okay maggots we all know I don't care for your petty 'Clicks' so you'll be paired with people you may not care for. So here are your gym partners. Aburame you're with Inuzuka, Akamichi you're with Gai, O' Brian you're with middle Uchiha, Haruno you're with Nara, Hatake you're with youngest Uchiha, Hyuuga you're with other Hyuuga, Momichi you're with younger Uzumaki, Rock you're with Yamanaka, youngest Sabaku you're with Yuki, middle Sabaku you're with Tenten, oldest Sabaku you're with eldest Uzumaki, Sarutobi you're with Yuuhi, oldest Uchiha you're with Umino, and Yakushi you're with Zanza." She yelled out. "Now today we're doing Track and Field events today. AND THAT MEANS ALL OF THEM! You, in your pairs, will go through every station and do each one. After you're done write down what you did on the paper at the station. DON'T try to cheat cause I WILL know if you do.

"There are 14 stations I NEVER want to see more than one group at a station, and you will go in chronological order. ANY QUESTIONS!" She finished scaring half the class to death.

"Um, I have a small complaint." Squeaked a brave soul from the back.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Ms. Anko yelled back.

"But you see while I love Obito to death and he's my bestest frien in the _whole_ world... I ... uhh... Don't trust him with my boyfriend in any way shape or form." The guy finished.

"Oh, well then, come here." She said calmly. Hatake, Kakashi stepped up looking kinda sheepish in front of scary teacher. Ms. Anko walked up to him, put her mouth to his ear, and yelled. "WELL I DON'T REALLY GIVE A FLYING RAT'S ASS IF YOU DON'T TRUST YOU'RE FRIEND THERE!" Kakashi fell to the ground and scrambled back away from the psychotic gym teacher with wide eyes. Everyone laughed even Kakashi's beloved boyfriend and best friend.

"'Bito save me!" He squeaked to his Uchiha friend. Obito just kept laughing but add some shaking to his head. It was then that Ms. Anko got a call on her phone, she went to her office, answered, talked, and then hung up.

"Well it looks like we have a change of plans. We'll be doing track and field on Thursday today we'll be playing California Kick Ball. First seven sets of partners kick first, the rest of you OUT FIELD.

Every thing in the game was going fine... until later. They were all having a blast. First base was by the boys locker on one corner of the basketball court, the next base was across the way by the bleachers, second was on the half court line by the bleachers, third was on the half court as well on the other side with home, fourth was on the same line as first two just on the other corner, and lastly fifth was on the farthest corner of the basketball court away from home, near the bleachers. Hitting the back board between fourth and fifth was a home run. And as said before every thing was just jolly until Team one was up for kick once again.

Chouji was up for kick and Lee was pitching. Lee pitched the ball and when it came close Chouji kicked... Chouji kicked it straight into a foul... and it would have been... if it hadn't of hit the catcher, Obito, in the gut first then going inbounds. Instantaneously the entire class broke out laughing. Chouji managed to make it to first before breaking out in laughter, even Ms. Anko was laughing. Most of the out field was on the ground Naruto was rolling on the floor along with Conner and Sakura. Itachi had to support himself on a wall and Sasuke was just holding his stomach while laughing, wiping away tears as they came.

"It's all fun and games till someone gets hurt..." Kakashi managed to get out before he broke out laughing again.

"Then it's hilarious!" Itachi finished for him. Obito was wheezing trying to suck some air in, because he was laughing and injured at the same time.

Randa: Okay we have some finalized pairings. They are Unanimously Zabuza/Haku, Kakashi/Iruka, and Shika/Ino. Other finalized pairings are Shino/Kiba, Lee/Sakura

SasuNaru- This is what will be no matter what.  
Shino/Kiba-10 Final  
Shika/Ino-11 Final  
Lee/Sakura-10 Final  
Kakashi/Iruka-12 Final  
Zabuza/Haku-12 Final

SasuNaru- This is what will be no matter what.  
Shino/Kiba-10- Final  
Kiba/Hinata-3-out of the running  
Hinata/Neji-5  
Neji/Lee-1  
Neji/Gaara-7  
Lee/Gaara-1  
Shika/Gaara-2- out of the running  
Gaara alone  
Shika/Ino-11- final  
Lee/Sakura-10-final  
Kakashi/Iruka-13-FINAL- everybody loves them  
Zabuza/Haku-13- sooo cannon

Neji/Gaara/Lee-2

Shika/Temari-1

Neji/Temari-1

Shino/Hinata/Kiba-1- out of the running

Shino/Sakura-1- out of the running

Pairings undecided:

Neji/Temari-1  
Hinata/Neji-5  
Neji/Gaara-7  
How bout a Gaara/Neji/Hinata Triangle or threesome?

Single still so far:  
Neji  
Gaara  
Tenten  
Hinata  
Kabuto  
Kankurou  
Kurenai  
Asuma  
Obito  
Kisame

DIF: Now Itachi is not single and we left out Kisame so we're putting him in. We have two original characters that We like to place Itachi with we have Connor O'Brian/Brian O'Connor(His name is interchangeable) and Haruno, Kenshin. Kenshin Is Sakura's older brother. He's gonna be in a lot of our stories to come, so we think we're gonna use Connor/Brain.

DFF: NOW VOTE FOR IRUKA'S TYPE  
Iruka's Type  
Motocross-3  
Skier-1  
Keep the votes for this coming.

Wonton: We love you all!


End file.
